sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Act 10 - Wara wagayami no joō Kuin Beriru
In der zehnten Episode der Realfilmserie hat das Sailor Team die Ehre, Queen Beryl persönlich kennenzulernen und etwas von seiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Inhalt Spät in der Nacht arbeitet Rei Hino an einer Zeichnung, bis sie irgendwann ihren Pinsel niederlegt und daran denkt, wie ihr als Kind die Geschichte von Prinzessin Kaguya vorgelesen wurde. Dann steht sie auf, öffnet eine Schiebetüre und schaut lächelnd hinauf zum Vollmond. Bei sich zuhause streitet sich Usagi mit ihrer Mutter Ikuko im Esszimmer, während Shingo unter dem Tisch sein Frühstück isst. Der Streit eskaliert und Usagi erklärt, dass sie fertig mit ihrer Mutter und nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben möchte. Ikuko antwortet zynisch, dass das nun bedeutet, dass sie nicht mehr länger für Usagi kochen und putzen müsse. Usagi fällt keine gute Antwort darauf ein und stürmt aus dem Zimmer. Wütend marschiert Usagi in ihr Zimmer und packt ihre Sachen in einer Tasche zusammen. Dabei murmelt sie böse, dass sie eine solche Mutter nicht haben wolle. Luna fragt sie neugierig, worum es in dem Streit ging. Usagi erläutert, dass es darum ging, ob Käse auf ihr Omelett gestreut werden solle oder nicht. Luna ist sprachlos und geschockt, fragt dann aber nach, wohin Usagi nun gehen möchte. Usagi jedoch hat diesen Aspekt noch nicht bedacht. Usagi marschiert mit ihren gepackten Sachen ins Karaoke Crown und erschrickt, als sie Mamoru Chiba am Schalter vorfindet und nicht wie üblich Motoki Furuhata. Da erinnert sich Usagi an ihre Verabredung mit ihm im Vergnügungspark und wie sie sich im Spiegelkabinett verirrt haben. Motoki tritt aus dem Hinterzimmer hervor und informiert Usagi, dass er heute etwas anderes zu erledigen habe und Mamoru ihn in der Zwischenzeit vertrete. Dann sagt er Mamoru, dass Usagi einen Mitgliedsausweis besäße, der ein Jahr gültig sei, und sie deswegen nichts zu bezahlen brauche. Sie lehnt jedoch ab und entscheidet, dass sie eigentlich doch etwas anderes vorhabe. Als sie wieder geht, fragt sich sie sich, warum sie nicht hineingehen wollte. Als nächstes versucht Usagi bei ihrer besten Freundin Naru Osaka eine Unterkunft zu finden, jedoch meldet sich keiner bei ihrer Wohnung. Usagi marschiert zur Wohnung von Ami und trifft auf jene, wie sie gerade aus der Wohnungstür schreitet. Ami erklärt, dass sie auf den Weg zur Bibliothek sei, weil ihre Mutter heute ihren freien Tag hat und in der Wohnung schläft. Zudem wolle sie über Sailor V weitere Recherchen anstellen. Ami bemerkt Usagis Rucksack und fragt nach, ob sie irgendwo hingehen wolle, aber Usagi tut dies mit einem Achselzucken ab. Die nächste auf ihrer Liste ist Makoto, doch die steckt gerade inmitten von Umbauarbeiten. Usagi entscheidet, dass sie wieder gehen sollte, aber lässt Makoto noch eine Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten da. Als Usagi wieder gegangen ist, schielt Makoto aus der Tür, sieht aber nur noch Usagis Schultern. Makoto wundert sich, wohin Usagi wohl gehen möchte. Ratlos zieht Usagi durch die Straßen und Luna schlägt vor, sie könne es bei Rei im Hikawa-Tempel probieren. Usagi hält dies für keine gute Idee und ist besorgt, dass Rei böse auf sein werde, weil sie von zuhause fortgelaufen ist. Dennoch betritt sie behutsam in den Hikawa-Tempel und sieht Rei, wie sie Erika, einem kleinen Mädchen, Papier zum Zeichnen gibt. Rei erblickt Usagi und jene fragt, ob sie mit etwas beschäftigt sei. Rei bejaht die Frage, aber hält Usagi zurück, die wieder im Begriff war zu gehen. Sie fragt Usagi, ob sie Streit mit ihren Eltern hatte und von zuhause davonlief. Usagi ist erstaunt und fragt Rei, ob ihre übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten das verraten haben. Rei lacht einfach nur und sagt, dass sie das aufgrund von persönlichen Erfahrungen wisse, was Usagi vorhat. Sie dreht ihr den Rücken zu, macht eine kurze Pause und fragt sie schließlich, ob sie ihr etwas im Tempel helfen möge. Und Usagi möchte dies liebend gerne tun. Im Tempelinneren zeigt Rei Usagi einige Zeichnungen, die sie und einige Kinder aus der Ortschaft für eine Bildergeschichte anfertigten, und fragt sie, ob sie nicht einige davon anmelden möge. Bei der Arbeit erkennt Usagi die Geschichte über Prinzessin Kaguya in den Zeichnungen wieder. Eine solche Geschichte kennt Luna nicht, somit gibt Usagi eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Luna ist überrascht zu hören, dass eine Legende von einer Prinzessin, die auf dem Mond lebt, existiert. Usagi meint, dass sie gerne ein Königreich auf dem Mond einen Besuch abstatten möchte, falls es tatsächlich soetwas gebe. Luna deutet an, dass es vielleicht nicht nur eine Geschichte sei, aber Usagi macht sich über Luna lustig, dass sie die Geschichte glaube. Rei meldet sich zu Wort und sagt, dass sie immer geglaubt habe, dass es ein Königreich auf dem Mond gebe. Ihre Mutter habe ihr oft die Geschichte vorgelesen, da sie diese so geliebt habe. Ein ernster Ausdruck lässt sich auf ihrem Gesicht nieder und legt Usagi nahe, dass sie nicht die Träume der Kinder zerstören solle, indem sie soetwas vor den Kindern von sich gebe. Im Dark Kingdom bittet Nephrite seine Königin um Vergebung, da er immer noch nicht den Silberkristall gefunden habe. Queen Beryl schätze es, dass er sich so sehr für sie bemühe und Nephrite schwört ihr, dass er ihn garantiert für sie finden werde. Sie lächelt milde und erkundigt sich bei ihm über Zoisite. Nephrite erzählt ihr, dass er ein Requiem komponiert, mit dem er die Prinzessin töten wolle, und fügt noch hinzu, dass er Zoisite für unheimlich halte. Beryl sagt, dass er die Macht besäße, seine Seele anderorts zu versenden und erwägt, es auch einmal ausprobieren. In der Zwischenzeit arbeitet Zoisite hart an seinem Stück, mit dem er bis jetzt noch nicht sehr zufrieden scheint. Während sie sich die Zeichnungen durchsieht, erzählt Usagi Rei von ihrem Streit mit ihrer Mutter bezüglich des Käses auf dem Omelett. Da bemerkt sie, dass die Seite fehle, in der Prinzessin Kaguya auf den Mond zurückkehrt. Rei erklärt, dass eines der Mädchen diese Szene zeichnen wolle und gerade daran arbeite. Usagi fragt Rei, ob sie Prinzessin Kaguya möge, Rei verneint dies, lieber wäre sie Prinzessin Kaguya, weil sie glaubt, dass ihre Mutter auf dem Mond lebe. Rei entsinnt sich noch einmal an das Geschichtsbuch über Prinzessin Kaguya aus ihrer Kindheit und ihr jüngeres Ich behauptet, ihre Mutter sei nicht wirklich gestorben, sondern sei auf dem Mond zurückgekehrt. Erika, das Mädchen, das die Rückkehrszene zeichnen wollte, betritt den Raum und beichtet Rei, dass sie die Zeichnung ruiniert habe. Rei hilft ihr, einige Fehler zu korrigieren. Dabei fällt ihr auf, dass Prinzessin Kaguya Erika ähnlich sieht und fragt das kleine Mädchen, ob sie auf dem Bild zu ihrer Mutter zurückkehrt. Erika nickt lächelnd und Rei erzählt ihr, dass sich ihre Mutter ebenfalls auf dem Mond lebt. Aus diesem Gespräch hört Usagi heraus, dass Reis Mutter bereits verstorben ist und rennt aus dem Tempel. Usagi schämt sich sehr darüber, wie sie über ihre eigene Mutter geredet habe, da Rei die ihrige bereits verloren hat. Luna sagt ihr, dass es nicht ihre Schuld sei, denn sie habe das ja nicht wissen können. Aber Usagi fühlt sich keinesfalls besser. Derweil vollendet Zoisite seine Komposition und sieht es als ein Meisterwerk an. Er schließt seine Augen und spielt das Requium am Klavier. Ein Luftzug durchströmt den Raum und wirbelt die Notenblätter herum. Nach einer Weile verwandeln sich die Blätter in einen Yōma, der beginnt zum Klavierspiel Zoisites zu singen. In ganz Tokio ertönt der Gesang des Monsters in allen Straßen und eines der Bilder von Prinzessin Kaguya im Hikawa-Tempel fängt Feuer. Rei sieht das Feuer und versucht es auszublasen. Makoto verfolgt in ihrer Wohnung eine Sendung, in der über die Ankunft von der Prinzessin von Estoa berichtet wird. Das Lied des Yōma erklingt noch lauter und die Prinzessin bricht bewusstlos zusammen. In einem Park spielen zwei Mädchen mit Puppen und eines der Mädchen erzählt, dass ihre Puppen auf den Namen Prinzessin Kirakira hört. Sofort fängt diese Puppe an zu brennen. Ami, die in der Nähe sitzt, beobachtet die Szene mit großer Unruhe. Im Hikawa-Tempel erkrankt Erika und hat große Schmerzen. Usagi eilt ihr zu Hilfe und fragt beunruhigt, was mit ihr los sei. Rei kommt hinzu und fragt Usagi, ob sie nicht auch die Stimme dieses Monsters hören könne. Usagi blickt auf die zerstörten Zeichnungen und ihr kommt in den Sinn, dass irgendjemand Prinzessin Kaguya schaden wolle. Luna antwortet, dass derjenige, von dem die Musik ausgehe, hinter einer bestimmten Prinzessin her ist. Rei vermutet, dass Erika von diesem Zauber deswegen betroffen ist, da sie sich als Prinzessin Kaguya ansieht, und Usagi verkündet, dass sie sich beeilen müssen, um das Monster zu vernichten. Die zwei rennen nach draußen und verwandeln sich in Sailor Moon und Sailor Mars. Dann laufen die beiden in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kommt. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen finden das Monster auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes und Sailor Moon verwendet den Moon Tiara Boomerang, um ihn zu besiegen. Das Monster holt zum Gegenschlag aus und formt mit seiner Gesangsstimme farbige Musiknoten, die das Monster gegen die Kriegerinnen schleudert. Die Kriegerinnen können den Angriffen jedoch ausweichen, da erscheint das Monster hinter Sailor Moon, um sie hinterhältig zu überwältigen. Sailor Mars stellt sich in die Schusslinie und fängt den Angriff für Sailor Moon ab. Sailor Moon fällt auf die Knie, um besorgt nach dem Gesundheitszustand ihrer Kameradin zu sehen. Währenddessen rennt das Monster davon, jedoch stellen sich Sailor Mercury und Sailor Jupiter ihm in den Weg. Mercury und Jupiter übernehmen den Kampf gegen das Monster, jedoch können die beiden auch außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Sailor Moon blickt ratlos zu ihren bewusstlosen Kameradinnen, als Luna erscheint und ihr mitteilt, dass sie sich auf ihren Wunsch, jeden zu retten, konzentrieren und den Moonlight Stick zu Hilfe nehmen müsse.Sailor Moon nickt und hält konzentriert den Stab in die Höhe. Ein leuchtendes rosarotes Licht strömt aus dem Stab heraus, das die gegnerischen Angriffe abwehrt und das Monster schließlich vernichtet. Mit diesem Licht gelingt es Sailor Moon auch, ihren Kameradinnen das volle Bewusstsein und die Gesundheit zurück zu geben. Sailor Moon konzentriert sich weiterhin eisern auf ihren Wunsch und macht alle bösen Auswirkungen von Zoisites Musikstück rückgängig. Da nun alles wieder beim Alten ist, fällt Sailor Moon erschöpft auf die Knie, während ihre Kameradinnen zu ihr eilen und ihr gratulieren. Dank des Seelentransports steht Queen Beryl hinter Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter und Luna und gibt ein böses Lachen von sich. Auf ihre fragenden Gesichter blickend meint Queen Beryl, dass es sie nicht überrascht, dass die Kriegerinnen sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern, da sie sich gegenüber ihrer früheren Ichs sehr verändert haben. Beryl stellt sich als die Königin des Dark Kingdoms vor und erzählt den fünfen, dass sie zu den letzten Überbliebenen des Mondkönigreichs gehören. Es wäre besser gewesen, sie und ihre Prinzessin wägen sich noch in einen tiefen Schlaf, aber nun sei es zu spät für sie, da Queen Beryl vorhat, Vernichtung und Tod über die Prinzessin zu bringen. Nach dieser deutlichen Ansage, lacht Beryl erneut laut auf und verschwindet zurück ins Dark Kingdom. Die Kriegerinnen fragen Luna, was das eben zu bedeuten habe. Luna erklärt, dass die von ihnen gesuchte Prinzessin die Prinzessin des Königreich des Mondes sei und dass sie selbst vom Mond abstamme. Die vier Kriegerinnen seien die Leibwächterinnen dieser Prinzessin und lebten ebenfalls auf dem Mond. Beeindruckt starren die vier Kriegerinnen in den Himmel zum Mond hinauf. Zurück im Hikawa-Tempel erzählt Erika mithilfe der zeichnungen die Geschichte von Prinzessin Kaguya. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes wohnen die Mädchen der Erzählung bei und bereden diese neuste Enthüllung. Usagi fängt bitterlich an zu weinen: Denn wenn sie eigentlich vom Mond kommen, ist ihre Mutter denn noch eigentlich ihre Mutter. Bekümmert entschuldigt sich Luna, dass die Mädchen die Wahrheit so plötzlich erfahren mussten und beruhigt Usagi, dass in diesem Leben Ikuko wirklich ihre Mutter sei. Dann schlägt Luna vor, dass sie und Usagi nach Hause gehen sollen, da Ikuko bestimmt auf sie warte. Rei schaut den beiden traurig hinterher. Als Usagi nach Hause kommt, rennt sie sofort zu ihrer Mutter, um sie herzlich zu umarmen. Shingo schaut der Versöhnung kurz zu, wendet sich jedoch bald ab und konzentriert sich auf das Fernsehprogramm. Während Luna Usagi und Ikuko beim gemeinsamen Kochen beobachtet, fragt sie sich, ob es der Prinzessin wohl gut gehe. Minako Aino landet mit ihrem Flugzeug wieder in Tokio und sogleich wird sie von Medienvertretern umschwärmt. Im Dark Kingdom öffnet Zoisite plötzlich seine Augen und erklärt, dass es Zeit wäre, den Höhepunkt seines Stückes zu spielen. Minako ist im Begriff in ihr Auto einzusteigen, doch da vernimmt sie als einzige die mysteriöse Klaviermusik. Plötzlich rast ein großer LKW so schnell auf sie zu, dass Minako hat keine Gelegenheit mehr hat, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Besetzung 10